ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanomech
Nanomech is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Nanochip. '' '''Nanomech is the Appearance He is an ich tall being.he has grey skin and circuit like design on it. Nano- mech has green wings and a large green cyclopean eye. He is composed of carbon/silicon mechnical body and has triangular feet. He also wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix on his chest. Powers and Abilities *Nanomech has the ability to fly, and fire green bioelectric energy burts from his hands. *Nanomech can shrink to microscopic size *Nanomech can return to his normal size, but can't grow any bigger. *Nanomech’s wings glow when he flies. *Nanomech is very agile. Note: When Ben transforms into Nanomech, he shrinks, then his Nanomech skin covers his body. It is currently unknown why this happens (Though this maybe due to the fact that his DNA was put into use only soon after his DNA was added). This transformation is only in the movie. He might have regenerating abilities, due to the DNA of Nanomech is part of the Hive's insectoids. Nanomech can fly, can shrink to microscopic size, produce wire-like tentacles from his back, fire green electricity from the tentacles and his hands, and the ability to adapt to most situations. He is noticeably more humanoid than the other drones (possibly an Omnitrix modification, as it alters DNA in order to achieve the form of a new species, and may have fused the cybernetics of the drones with Ben's own DNA in order to transform).he was first seen in ben 10 alien swarm. In the ''Ben 10: Star Command Files'' episode, ''What's the Buzz'', it is shown Nanomech can fire a green laser from his eye similar to Upgrade. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has hia Alien Swarm appearance, except he's animated.He appears Bait to hide from Hex.He appears again in Fusing Some Enemy Butt to escape Dr. Animo's trap.He is used by Good Albedo in Unexpected. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He has his UA appearance.He appears in Back and Better to shoot down Buglizard's Nemetrix from its collar. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Nanomech looks like he does in OV, but with a normal eye and the Ultimatrix on his chest. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery, where he escapes being impaled by spikes by escaping through a vent. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery Omni-World Nanomech makes a minor appearence in the episode Infotain Me as a fly who bugs Ditto while he is trying to fly. ]]﻿ He later appeared in the episode'' Hallo-Weeners ''to get revenge on Ditto for squashing him by trapping Ditto in a haunted house. He ended up getting squished again. Sierra 10 In Sierra 10, Nanomech is more feminine, is much more agile, smaller hands, and six wings instead of four. John Smith 10 Nanomech is unlocked when John battles the nanochips, using him to defeat The Queen. Appearances: *Fame (John Smith 10) *Time Walker *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) Galactic Battle: *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) *The Alliance (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) Category:Original Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Small Aliens Category:Robotic aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Canon Aliens Category:Canon Category:Electric Aliens Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10